Dangerous Game
by Azusa-J
Summary: Duo is too hyperactive and causes trouble for the Peacemillion crew. Quatre then comes up with a game to keep him occupied... Truth or Dare...


Dangerous Game  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 24, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine...  
Time setting: sometime between Episode 43 - 45 of the series.  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?)   
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: G  
Notes : This is my first fic ever. Please don't be so hard. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things were quiet on Peacemillion, a bit too quiet. Ever since Noin and Sally managed to drag all the Gundam pilots aboard, there would always be a whirlpool of braided energy rumbling around, causing the crew of Peacemillion headaches. Duo, the braided energy, always made sure that all the crew members have some *fun*, especially his Gundam comrades.   
  
The battles with the White Fangs' mobile dolls had worn out everyone, even the Perfect Soldier. But not the God of Death. Duo seemed to have everlasting energy and endless ideas of having fun. The crew never failed to fall into his practical jokes. Funny faces painted in neo-pink colour throughout the hallways, melted cheese sprayed on the walls and ceiling in the kitchen, everyone's (except Duo's, of course) underwears hanged high in the hangers... There were always some new and *interesting* ideas came out of the Maxwell demon.  
  
Now it was too quiet. Heero, Trow, Quatre, Noin and Sally just finished their meals and were sitting at the table in the dining room. Wufei had excused himself to "talk" to Nataku and Duo was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Isn't it a bit too quiet?" said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah," Trowa said, "Where's Duo? I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"You know he is always up to something if he is not around for some time." Noin suddenly added.  
  
Everyone in the room felt an involuntary shudder ran up the their spines.  
  
"Probably he is just tired because that... joke of this morning." said Sally.  
  
"You call that a joke!? Sally, this is no joke. It's terriblle." exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, he just replaced your tea with coffee. That's all. At least it wasn't poison." Heero said quietly.  
  
"Heero! It's easy for you to say. I don't drink coffee, you know. I almost got sick because of it!!" the blonde said.  
  
Heero, being Heero, just shrugged.  
  
Talking of the demon, Duo ran into the dining room and quickly grabbed a muffin from the food tray. He did not take a seat at the table. Instead, he took a stand next to the door opened to the kitchen. The others notice that his violet eyes sparkled with naughtiness, and knew that something was about to happen.  
  
"Maxwell!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Wufei's loud voice echoed the Peacemillion. Everyone at the table startled for a moment, then Trowa spoke up, "Here it goes *again*!"  
  
The dining room door which connected to the hallway abruptly opened. Wufei charged into the dining room angrily with his QingLong Sword [1]. He pointed the sword at Duo, who now laughed uncontrollably, and yelled, "By Nataku, I will kill you this time!!"  
  
Heero let out a deep sigh, "Wufei, don't you dare to use my line. By the way, it is 'omae o korosu'."  
  
Wufei turned fiercely at Heero, "Shut up, Yuy! Or I'll kill you too."  
  
At that time, Quatre asked Duo, "What do you do this time?"  
  
Duo tried to calm down, "I... I though that green... haha... doesn't suit his Gundam so I..." then burst out laughter again.  
  
"So you paint it in neo-pink, ne?" Trowa finished for him.   
  
Between his laughters, Duo managed to nod. And that brought Wufei's attention to the braided boy. "Maxwell, I'll get you!!" With that, he charged his sword forward. With his great agility, Duo dodged the blade, threw the half-eaten muffin at Wufei's face and ran into the kitchen. With an angry growl, Wufei quickly followed.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. After a moment, Quatre finally spoke up, "Guys, I think we need to do something about it. Duo is getting too hyper. Now he finally gets his attention to the Gundams. It is not good for our battle. We have to get his hands off the Gundams."  
  
"But Quatre," Trowa said, "how can we do it? It is not like we have other things for him to play jokes with." He shivered at the memory of his baking-soda-soaked circus costom.   
  
"That's right," Howard came to dining room, "We have to keep him occupied so he won't get near the Gundams. I can't afford to let him to fool around in the control room, you know."  
  
Everyone nodded at that statement.   
  
"But how?" Noin asked.  
  
"How about locking him up?" Sally suggested.  
  
"No, we can't just lock him up. He'll find a way out easily and the situation can become even worse." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Just tie him up." Heero said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sally shook her head. "That's too extreme, Heero."  
  
"There's a way." Quatre said, and everyone looked at him, "but we need all of us." He turned to the two boys. "We will lock ourselves up with him in a room and play games with him."  
  
Trowa opened his mouth slightly and Heero widened his eyes.  
  
"Come on guys." Quatre reasoned, "Just until the next battle. We can at least have some fun. Moreover, we won't have any of our properties to be his targets."  
  
"Yeah, not our properties but ourselves." Heero shook his head, "I'm not going."  
  
Trowa also nodded in agree.  
  
"But Heero, I don't know when he will target your laptop. He had already tried to glue your laptop on the table. Next time, maybe he will just delete all the data. Trowa, I bet your collections of the animal keychains [2] will soon be his target."  
  
Both stoic boys shivered at that thought and quickly nodded, agreeing to have an "imprisonment" with Duo.  
  
"Thanks you two." Quatre smiled.   
  
"Do Wufei have to go too?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yes, we need him too." Quatre said, "Sally, I know he'll listen to you. Can you please tell him for us?"  
  
"Well, I'll try."  
  
At the selected room for the imprisonment, the three boys waited for the two. Sally finally managed to drag the unwilling Wufei there, of course not after almost a one-hour agrument with Wufei and being called "Nu ren" [3] for almost a thousand times. Duo, of course, was excited when was told that he would play games with his comrades.  
  
Once the five boys were in the room. Everyone turned to Quatre.  
  
"So, we'll play a game." Quatre finally said, "Truth or Dare."  
  
  
~tsuzuku~ [4]  
  
  
[1] The Chinese name of his sword according to the official GW novel. It simply mean Green-Dragon-Sword.  
[2] Of course, I make that up. There are collections of animal keychains you know. Judging from how Trowa likes animals, I think it will be suitable for him. And the collections of keychain won't take that much of space to keep.  
[3] "Nu ren" is the Chinese for women. I don't like Wufei to speak "onna," like most of the fics. Afterall, Wufei is a Chinese and How would he swears Japanese.  
[4] To be continued in Japanese.  
  
  
Azusa: What Truth do you want the boys to tell? What Dare do you want to boys to face? I'm open for any suggestions for Truth or Dare. Just leave the suggestions in the reviews or e-mail me. ^_^;; 


End file.
